ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Alien
<''' Other Features Use this page to nominate and vote for the featured Omnitrix alien, which will be listed on the home page. Use the button below to nominate an alien. type=commenttitle page=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Alien preload=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Pages/layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate an Alien '''Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *As of July 1, 2013, as only registered users may edit the wiki, only registered users may vote. *Keep the layout almost as it is. Don't change the preset numbered and bulleted lists. *No voting for an alien that you nominated, or voting twice. *'PUTTING SOMETHING TO REST' - You can change your vote. But you can't vote twice. *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. *CREDIT THE CREATOR IF NOMINATING SOMEONE ELSE'S ALIEN. 1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. 'Alien Requirements' *The alien must have all the characteristics of an alien, weaknesses and powers, listed on its page. Exceptions can be made such as the information being withheld temporarily because of spoilers. *If your page has no pictures, it will not be chosen. (This is because of the display format on the main page.) *NO IDEA THEFT ACCEPTED IN THE ALIEN. Previous Winners 2011 *April: Benpire *May: Infinite Alien X *June: Harlequin *July: The Percolating Coffee Guy *August: Math *September: Georock *October: Ek *November: Dayjob and Nightshift *December: Fury 2012 *January: Smallarge *February: Upchuck Norris *March: Hydro-Tide *April: Chill Factor *May: TIE! HayWire and Go-Su *June: Elemental Monkey *July: Super-Duper *August: Ultimate Storm *September: SpeedGate *October: Huntscer *November: Rupture *December: Flarecrow 2013 *January: 3D *February: Crabon *March: Protosect *April: Bronzoon *May: Launchviper *June: Gigablast *July: Cy-X *August:Mothster ---- Category:Featured Pages Vibrancy Created by Ahmad and Charbel and nominated by Ahmad. For #EPICSAUCE, NOW GIVE ME THE MEAL From the Writer of... The Black Knight comes the next summer blockbuster.... Heroes - A BTFFCU film. 7/28/13 13:57, August 1, 2013 (UTC) #BECAUSE I'M FUQING BATMAN! But for real this guy is epic.Darktriggerhappy (Wall - Blog - ) 11:46, August 4, 2013 (UTC) DARK THE MOTHA FUQING T-REX BATMAN! #He's cool. Dayum that's one fine hat. 11:48, August 4, 2013 (UTC) #W00t --[[User:NickFusi0n|'NickFusi0n']] 13:37, August 4, 2013 (UTC) #Good design and good powers. UltiEpic! (Wall - Blog - ) 00:27, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Against #I mean, the picture's cool, like great job, but it's basically Ultimate Echo Echo; we already have one of those. Its only weakness is its inability to stop (Wall - Blog - ) 17:22, August 6, 2013 (UTC) #He is Just a random alien from Under Town with an Omnitrix Symbole. Shut up! and Call me Zane!!! or Kai!! (Wall - Blog - ) 20:01, August 11, 2013 (UTC) #I agree ^ Brandon 10 (Wall - Blog - ) 20:18, August 11, 2013 (UTC) #This alien is winning? I completely agree to Party King's statement. - Cyber Tenn | Talk - 17:55, August 12, 2013 (UTC) #I changed my mind.. I agree with everyone above me, and with this vote, the alien has exactly 0 votes....actually, -1 --[[User:NickFusi0n|'NickFusi0n']] 18:19, August 12, 2013 (UTC) **Okay, I STILL don't get how this is just a random alien from undertown with an Omnitrix symbol. I've looked at the page, and its a transformation of Blank using the Omnigizer. As of now, the echo-echo thing makes more sense then Party King's statement.... Comments *I decided to remove him from nomination to avoid confusion and further issues. /-\ |-| |\/| /-\ |) ( - m - b) 22:55, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Hat Viking Waylighter Created by Omi (Viking Waylighter was created by Ancy) and nominated by Omi. For # Against # Comments *He has a nice hat and a nice beard. *All he needs now is a monocle, a cane, and a suit. Then, he'll be all set for the opera. Relax guys. Everything is under control. (Wall - Blog - ) 20:28, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Balance Flame Created by Flame and nominated by Flame For #Nice alien you got Bakugan Brawl! wait! This isn't Bakugan i mean Shun 10 09:28, August 6, 2013 (UTC) #'NegaCool!' (Wall - Blog - ) 19:53, August 11, 2013 (UTC) #I like him. /-\ |-| |\/| /-\ |) ( - m - b) 22:57, August 14, 2013 (UTC) #The DF Approves this item! August 12, 2013 (UTC) #I approve of this unigue, original alien! :D I talk,draw,and write FAST! (Wall - Blog - ) 18:33, August 12, 2013 (UTC) #He's basically Alien X and not at the same time. I approve of this fine idea! Extrablu106 (Wall - Blog - ) 15:53, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Against # Comments *Isn't he cool? *Yes, yes he is. -DF